recontre amicale
by seraphine13
Summary: Candy est en vacances au pays du rugby. Que croyez-vous qu'il se soit passé!


**Rencontre amicale**

Ce jour là, le soleil d'Ecosse était resplendissant. La journée s'annonçait magnifique. Une légère brise faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres, et permettait aux milles senteurs de la nature de se répandre, et d'être respirées par tous. Les oiseaux entamaient leurs plus belles partitions. Tout cela se mélangeait et formait un véritable délice pour les promeneurs. Candy n'en appréciait que plus la saveur étant donné que le matin même elle avait eu un cours de latin avec ses amies, et qu'il avait été donné par sœur Grey. Ce cours qui aurait pu être intéressant, le texte avait un rapport avec la vie de Marie-Madeleine, s'était révélé d'un ennui mortel. Sœur Grey n'était de l'avis de tous pas un bon professeur. Elle rendait tout sujet vraiment insipide !

Heureusement, c'était les vacances, et sœur Grey après le déjeuner laissa quartier libre aux filles. Candy, Patty et Annie avaient ainsi décidé de se promener dans la forêt jouxtant le parc du château où tous les élèves de l'école résidaient. Dommage qu'elles n'aient pas pu inviter les garçons pensaient-elles, la balade n'en aurait été que plus distrayante.

Candy n'avait pu résister à la tentation, et s'était remise à grimper aux arbres. Si Annie regardait son amie avec une légère inquiétude, puisqu'elle y avait été habituée jeune, Patty au contraire frisait la crise de nerf ! « Candy, descend ! Tu vas te tuer ! » ne cessait-elle de répéter. Et Candy elle continuait à passer d'arbre en arbre. Elle arriva sur un magnifique chêne, plus haut que tous les autres arbres, et elle décida de monter jusqu'à sa cime pour voir le paysage. Même Annie commença alors à avoir peur…

-Venez les filles ! Leur hurla t-elle d'un coup.

-Candy, qu'est ce qui se passe. Ses amies croyaient qu'elle avait un ennui et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à redescendre.

-Je vois les garçons qui s'entraînent dans un stade. Mais je ne connais pas le sport auquel ils jouent. Çà a l'air amusant. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est sûrement du rugby Candy. Il va bientôt y avoir une rencontre amicale avec une autre école, lui répondit Patty anxieuse. Comme elle avait déjà étudié un an à Saint-Paul, elle connaissait mieux que ses amies les traditions du collège. Et après le match, continua t-elle, il y a une grande fête, que les garçons entre eux appellent la "troisième mi-temps" ! On s'y amuse encore plus qu'à la fête du premier mai. Candy avait l'air enchantée !

-J'ai bien envie d'aller voir de plus près. Cà vous dit ?

-Oui, répondirent-elles en cœur, soulagées que Candy ait décidé de ne plus grimper aux arbres pour le moment, et heureuses de revoir leurs cavaliers respectifs.

Tout le long du chemin Annie et Patty demandèrent à Candy si elle les avait vu jouer, mais elle leur répondit que le stade était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse discerner les joueurs.

----------

Arrivées devant le stade, le gardien les arrêta. Elles expliquèrent que Sœur Grey leur avait donné congé pour la journée, et qu'en se promenant elles avaient vu le stade et voulu voir de près l'entraînement des joueurs.

-Vous tombez mal mesdemoiselles, ils sont en train de se reposer, l'entraînement ne reprendra que dans une demi-heure.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois d'un air ravi, et répondirent d'un seul mouvement : « Eh bien nous allons leur tenir compagnie ! ». Et sur ce, elles laissèrent le gardien auquel elles avaient cloué le bec, et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du stade.

Une fois sur les gradins, elles virent les garçons allongés nonchalamment sur les bancs des gradins, en sueur, leurs vêtements leur collant à la peau, et reprenant leur souffle. Ils paraissaient épuisés, au bout du rouleau. En voyant arriver des filles toutefois, ils reprirent tous miraculeusement une contenance convenable, et lorsqu'Archibald et Alistair reconnurent leurs amies, ils les appelèrent. Elles ne se firent pas prier !

Intrigués, ils leur demandèrent comment elles les avaient trouvés. Annie fournit les explications, et une franche rigolade s'ensuivit. Cependant, Candy tout au long du récit semblait déçue. Terry n'était pas là. Toutefois, alors qu'Annie finissait son rapport, quelqu'un fit une remarque plutôt déplacée : « Mademoiselle Tarzan n'est pas tombée ce coup-ci. Elle s'améliore ! ».

C'était Terry, de retour des vestiaires, qui écoutait depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi elles étaient là, et qui était au bord des larmes tellement il riait. Piquée au vif sur sa prétendue incapacité à grimper correctement aux arbres (mise à part la fois où elle avait fait un mauvais atterrissage devant la maison de Terry), Candy se mit à crier devant tout le monde : « Terrence Graham Grandchester, tu vas me le payer ! », et elle se serait jetée sur lui si les quatorze autres joueurs de l'équipe ne l'en avait pas empêchée.

-Terry est notre meilleur joueur, il ne doit rien lui arriver, lui expliquèrent-ils.

-Vous n'avez pas de remplaçant ? Demanda t-elle, surprise par leur réaction.

-Non hélas, répondirent-ils.

Se penchant vers son oreille, Terry lui dit si bas que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pu l'entendre, avec la cacophonie générale qui régnait « alors il va falloir être très gentille avec moi ma chère ! ». Candy se sentie rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il lui avait déjà volé un baiser, et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il essaye de lui en voler un second. Pour changer de conversation, elle demanda :

-Quand le match aura-t-il lieu ?

-samedi prochain, lui répondit Terry.

-Et j'espère qu'on va gagner cette année, continua un autre joueur du nom de Henry. Six ans qu'on n'a pas gagné une seule fois contre le collège royal Edouard. Cà devient une question d'honneur maintenant.

-C'est vrai qu'ils commencent à devenir prétentieux avec le temps, constata avec rage un dénommé Colin.

La conversation alla ensuite bon train. Candy qui ne connaissait rien au rugby, demanda à l'équipe de lui expliquer les règles, ce qu'ils firent de bonne grâce. Cependant, enthousiasmée, quand elle voulu essayer, ils lui répondirent d'une même voix, même Archibald et Alistair, que ce sport était bien trop violent pour une fille, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Seul Terry ne dit rien. Il savait bien que Candy était tout à fait capable de se défendre, mais il ne voulait pas la voir avec un œil au beurre noir. Pas sa Candy. Et il pouvait lui arriver pire encore, non, il était trop tiraillé. Il ne dirait rien.

Candy se sentit frustrée. Elle se contenta avec ses amies de regarder l'entraînement et d'encourager l'équipe. Mais vraiment, ces garçons, quels empêcheurs de tourner en rond, ne pouvait-elle cesser de penser.

----------

Une fois le repas terminé, et la prière du soir dite dans la chapelle, la mère supérieure, Sœur Grey, libéra les jeunes filles. Durant le repas, elle les avait mises au courant de la rencontre qui aurait lieu le samedi, et les avait invitées à aller encourager les joueurs de l'équipe. Candy avait bien vu dans ses yeux alors qu'elle parlait qu'elle avait envi de voir l'équipe gagner. Peut-être les religieux du collège Royal d'Edouard commençaient eux aussi à avoir la tête enflée, comme leurs élèves. Enfin, on verrait samedi.

A la sortie de la chapelle, les conversations allaient bon train. Toutes les filles étaient impatientes d'être à samedi ! Eliza racontait même à qui voulait l'entendre que Terry en personne lui avait demandé de venir l'encourager, ce que Candy savait complètement faux : Terry ne pouvait souffrir cette pimbèche.

Avant de se séparer, les amies discutèrent un petit moment dans la chambre de Candy. Frustrée de n'avoir pu essayer dans la journée, Patty et Annie durent l'aider à grand renfort de coussins et en étant les plus déterminées possible, à repousser une "mêlée" de coussins ! Elles s'amusèrent tellement qu'à 10H30 elles avaient réveillé tout le dortoir, et que Sœur Grey du leur ordonner de se calmer sous peine de ne pas assister au match !

Durant tout le reste de la semaine, on pu sentir la tension générée par l'attente du match. Tout le collège ne parlait plus que de cela. Une atmosphère électrisante, quasi palpable, régnait dans les classes, les couloirs, et entre les élèves. Les rares fois où les garçons virent les filles du collège, ils ne reçurent que des éloges et des encouragements. Même Eliza embêta moins Candy, pour dire !

Le vendredi, l'excitation était à son comble. Il fut impossible aux sœurs de faire cour. Elles donnèrent quartier libre aux jeunes filles, qui déjà à cette annonce ne pensaient plus qu'à aller encourager l'équipe, mais leur rêve se brisa en une fraction de seconde quand Sœur Grey leur interdit d'y aller, pour ne pas déranger leur dernier entraînement.

Alors que tous allaient chercher de la fraîcheur à la bibliothèque, Annie et Patty suivirent Candy dans sa chambre. Il valait mieux la surveiller, au cas où, vu que depuis la démonstration de force des garçons, Candy s'était jurée d'en faire autant. Ainsi, elle passait le plus de temps possible à refaire l'entraînement qu'elle les avait vu mener. Et si ses amies n'avaient pas été là, elle se serait sûrement blessée ! Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès durant la semaine, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait en montrer les fruits à ses cousins et à Terry que lorsqu'ils se verraient après le match. Dommage…

----------

Enfin le samedi était arrivé. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Candy se réveilla d'excellente humeur. La rencontre devait avoir lieu l'après-midi à 16H30. Le temps semblait s'écouler avec une lenteur infinie. Les heures n'en finissaient plus de se terminer. Les secondes paraissaient des années. Tous n'attendaient plus que cette confrontation, et espéraient un heureux dénouement, et rayer d'un trait ces six années d'humiliation.

La rencontre allait se dérouler dans le stade où les garçons s'étaient entraînés. Les filles se mirent en route vers 15H30. Arrivées, elles prirent immédiatement place.

Candy, Patty et Annie décidèrent de s'installer au plus près possible du banc de touche de leur équipe. Au moins elles seraient proches d'eux, et elles pourraient les encourager et parler avec eux avant le début du match. De loin, elles virent une Eliza furieuse. Elle aussi aurait sûrement s'installer là. Elle du se contenter de regarder avec rage Candy, d'air air qui signifiait bien à la jeune fille qu'elle paierait cher de s'être placée là. Eliza ne pensait vraiment plus qu'à cette vengeance, depuis qu'elle avait vu Candy et Terry ensemble le jour de la fête blanche qu'elle avait organisée. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallut suivre son frère et leurs amis, qui étaient allés prendre place à l'autre bout du stade.

De leur côté, les filles regardaient les élèves du collège Royal Edouard arriver. Ils arboraient tous des figures de vainqueur, comme si le match était déjà joué. La tête de leurs professeurs, eux aussi des religieux, n'était guère différente. Quel culot ! Candy comprenait maintenant pourquoi les garçons, les sœurs et les frères faisaient grise mine. Cette année, il fallait gagner, coûte que coûte !

Tout le monde était presque installé. Les joueurs des deux équipes firent alors leur entrée sur le terrain. Elles furent accueillies par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les élèves de l'équipe du collège Royal Edouard semblaient légèrement plus musclés que ceux de Saint Paul, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir l'air charmant. Eux au moins prenaient le match au sérieux, et ne le voyaient pas encore gagné. Les élèves de Saint Paul étaient plus concentrés, six, six défaites, il fallait gagner. Il restait un quart d'heure avant le début de la première mi-temps. Ce temps fut mis à profit pour peaufiner l'échauffement des muscles. Candy et ses amies faisaient de grands signes de la main à leurs amis pour qu'ils sachent où elles étaient. Eux et toute l'équipe le leurs rendirent, avec de grands sourires. Les autres élèves, même les jeunes filles du collège Edouard, en restèrent vertes de jalousie.

Le pire arriva quelques secondes avant le début du match quand Terry, qui avait fait sensation en entrant sur le terrain, grimpa sur le premier gradin (il n'y avait pas de grillage !), et devant toutes ses fans du moment demanda à Candy un baiser d'encouragement. La jeune fille, mi-flattée mi-surprise, se prêta de bonnes grâce à cette requête, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Eliza écuma de rage !

La mère supérieure et le père supérieur, après une discrète prière, allèrent serrer la main de leurs joueurs pour leur souhaiter bonne chance, mais intérieurement ils les bénissaient de toutes leurs forces.

Les deux équipes se mirent ensuite en ligne sur le milieu du terrain, et les deux hymnes des deux écoles furent chantés. Après ces formalités administratives, enfin les deux équipes allèrent se placer dans leur camp. L'arbitre, un homme du village que l'on savait intègre (heureusement pour lui), siffla le coup d'envoi. Le stade se mit à vibrer…

La première mi-temps fut un véritable carnage. 16/3, une véritable horreur. Avaient-ils encore une chance de l'emporter ? L'équipe du collège Royal Edouard les avait dominé tout du long, brisant leurs plus belles formations d'attaque, pénétrant leurs défenses, ils ne leur laissaient aucune chance. Leur supériorité tactique et physique ne faisait aucun doute. Les élèves commençaient déjà à broyer du noir, et aller !, encore une défaite, et une septième défaite…Les élèves d'Edouard ne les toiseraient que de plus haut encore. Candy elle fulminait, elle aurait tant aimé aller sur le terrain pour leur montrer de quoi leur équipe était capable ! Annie et Patty avaient eut du mal à la maîtriser !

L'entraîneur, remarquant leur engouement, leur demanda si elles voulaient bien l'aider à préparer les serviettes et boissons pour les joueurs, étant donné que la mi-temps était pour bientôt. En contrepartie, elles pourraient par la suite rester sur la touche. Elles acceptèrent toutes les trois avec le même empressement. L'entraîneur était ravi, il aurait pendant la mi-temps trois jeunes filles charmantes pour l'aider à booster ses troupes ! Il avait évidemment remarqué que les jeunes personnes avaient sur ses joueurs un effet plus que positif.

Enfin, l'arbitre siffla la mi-temps. 16/3, une vraie catastrophe ! Les joueurs arrivèrent dans le vestiaire écœurés. Eux qui avaient mis tant de cœur à l'entraînement depuis bientôt deux mois, qui avaient fait de leur mieux, ils n'avaient rien réussi. Les trois points qu'ils avaient réussi à marquer n'étaient du qu'à un fabuleux drop de Terry, après qu'un joueur adverse ait laissé échappé le ballon devant ses buts. Aucune autre occasion n'avait été trouvée de marquer des points. Certains commençaient à parler de déclarer forfait, ce qui rendait Terry "légèrement" nerveux. Heureusement que les filles (et Candy) arrivèrent au moment où l'ambiance dégénérait. Toutes trois se mirent immédiatement en devoir de ramener le calme entre les joueurs. Toutefois, une fois cette harmonie entre les équipiers restaurée, Candy, de concert avec Terry, refirent le match, secondant ainsi très bien l'entraîneur qui s'époumonait à remonter le moral des joueurs. Alistair et Archibald eux aussi se mettaient de la partie. Avec Terry, ils formaient un trio de choc, mais ils s'étaient aperçus que les autres joueurs étaient littéralement bloqués par les joueurs d'Edouard. Ayant tenté de leur mieux de remotiver les troupes, une fois les cinq minutes de la mi-temps écoulées, ils retournèrent sur le terrain. Candy, Annie et Patty, comme promis, purent continuer d'observer le match depuis la touche, à leur plus grand plaisir.

Le match reprit. La tournure qu'il avait prise semblait plus violente que dans la première mi-temps, les joueurs de Saint Paul, gonflés à bloc par les paroles de nos amis (« Allez ! Ce n'est que la mi-temps, le match n'est pas encore fini, courage ! », « Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas entraînés pour rien, montrez-leur ce que vous valez ! », et d'autres paroles du même genre) redoublaient d'ardeur ! Hélas, ce qui devait arriver arriva… En allant pour marquer un essai derrière la ligne d'Edouard, un joueur de Saint Paul du nom d'Harry se fit plaquer par un adversaire, et le choc fut tellement rude qu'il se tordit le poignet gauche. L'arbitre siffla un arrêt de jeu, le temps d'emmener Harry dans les vestiaires. Celui-ci, en pleur, aidé de ses coéquipiers, s'y rendit. Le médecin ne fit que confirmer les craintes de tout le monde : Harry ne pouvait pas continuer. Ce qui était peut-être pire que cela, si c'était encore possible de tomber plus bas, c'était que l'équipe n'avait pas de remplaçants. Ils n'avaient plus que deux solutions. Soit déclarer forfait, soit jouer à 14 contre 15. Les joueurs étaient écœurés. Candy, Annie et Patty qui étaient venues voir si elles pouvaient aider, étaient elles aussi vraiment désolées pour l'équipe. Terry, quant à lui, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Candy, quand celle-ci apparaissait dans une pièce, remarqua soudain qu'elle n'avait pas l'air catastrophé qu'arboraient les autres joueurs. Elle semblait même regarder avec insistance Harry. Terry regarda Harry, et Candy, Candy, et Harry. Et soudain, il comprit !

-Penserais-tu à la même chose que moi, Terry ? Demanda Candy en voyant l'intérêt qu'il portait aux deux jeunes gens.

-Si tu penses au fait que tu peux le remplacer, oui ! Fit-il un clin d'œil amusé.

-En plus, je me suis entraînée tous les jours depuis que je vous ai vue !

Alistair et Archibald, qui suivaient la scène de loin, s'intéressèrent au "complot" qui était en train de se tramer. Patty et Annie aussi. D'une seule voix, ils demandèrent : « Vous ne pensez quand même pas à… ». Terry et Candy les regardèrent droit dans les yeux et répondirent « Oui ! ».

-Mais, reprit Annie, et la mère supérieure, qu'est ce qu'elle va dire si elle te reconnaît sur le terrain ?

Ce qu'Annie ne savait pas, c'était que la mère supérieure était justement derrière la porte avec le père supérieur. Eux aussi se regardaient.

-La jeune Candice est bien capable de booster l'équipe, dit l'entraîneur qui les observait. Je l'ai vu pendant un entraînement, elle galvanise les jeunes.

-Mais c'est une fille ! Répondit le père supérieur, çà va se voir !

-Elle n'est pas encore formée, avec une large bande et habillée de manière ample, cela ne devrait pas se remarquer, souligna la mère supérieure. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nos confrères d'Edouard d'apprendre l'humilité, ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton neutre.

-Mais, ma mère, dit le père en bégayant…ses cheveux…ses cheveux…

- …cachés sous un bandeau, et habillement attachés.

-et…et comment leur expliquer, elle n'est même pas sur la feuille de match.

-Un élève s'est proposé au dernier moment pour le remplacer !

Le père supérieur semblait vaincu, et convaincu. L'entraîneur était lui au comble de la joie ! Entrant dans la pièce, tous les trois firent part de leur décision de faire jouer Candy. Un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre s'échappa soudain des vestiaires. Tous sortirent, laissant Annie et Patty cacher la poitrine naissante de Candy à l'aide d'une large bande dont habituellement on se servait pour panser les blessures des joueurs, et lui faisant enfiler une tenue de rugbyman, de manière à cacher ses formes féminines. Enfin, elles réussirent à faire un chignon des abondants et longs cheveux blonds de Candy, chignon qu'elles fixèrent à l'aide de quelques pinces à cheveux qu'elles avaient dans leur sac à main, et qu'elles coincèrent avec difficulté sous un bandeau. En cinq minutes chrono, la transformation était totale ! Candy ressemblait maintenant à un jeune homme prêt à aller sur le terrain. La mère supérieure s'approcha et en lui serrant la main (et comme elle avait fait pour les garçons, elle fit une bénédiction en elle-même pour Candy), lui dit tout bas : « Surtout, Mademoiselle André, ne vous faites pas démasquer, et… ne me faites pas regretter ma décision » conclue-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

Candy lui répondit d'un de ses plu joyeux sourires :

-Pas de problème ma mère, nous allons les MASSACRER ! Cria-t-elle en levant le poing ! Ce qui choqua la sœur : c'était un match de rugby qui se jouait, et non un combat de catch !

Un petit détail fut ajouté au déguisement de Candy, en même temps que Terry lui expliquait le rôle d'Harry dans la mêlée (pilier), et répétait en hâte aux dernières questions de Candy sur le jeu. Ce détail, qui n'avait pas sauté ni aux yeux des filles, ni à ceux de la mère supérieure, fut néanmoins tout de suite remarqué par les garçons lorsqu'ils virent sa tenue. En effet, si Candy avait masqué ses traits féminins, elle n'avait pas pu en créer des masculins ! Il fallut donc, comme les garçons, qu'elle mette une coquille pour faire illusion de protéger ce qu'il y aurait eut à protéger si elle avait été un homme ! Enfin, après près de dix minutes d'attente, le match pu reprendre, sous les vivats de la foule !

Maintenant qu'elle était sur le terrain, Candy voyait toute la foule, les élèves, les villageois des environs, les religieux, et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si son idée était si bonne que çà. Un regard à Terry lui fit chasser cette pensée de sa tête. L'arbitre siffla, et la seconde mi-temps pu reprendre.

----------

Depuis les gradins, Eliza elle était furieuse lorsqu'Harry se fit mal. Tous comme la foule des élèves, elle attendit dans une atmosphère de plus en plus tendue le verdict du médecin, tout le monde attendant de savoir si Harry pouvait continuer ou non de jouer. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, le docteur vint enfin faire une déclaration. Les élèves semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres, les élèves de Saint-Paul, comme ils n'avaient aucun remplaçant, avaient peur de devoir déclarer forfait, et les élèves d'Edouard espéraient eux qu'Harry ne pourrait pas continuer de jouer.

Le docteur alla jusqu'au milieu du terrain, demanda le silence, et dit le plus fort et distinctement possible pour que tous l'entendent : « Harry ne pourra pas continuer à jouer…, un brouhaha incompréhensible s'éleva des gradins. Le docteur ne semblait pas chagriné, ce qui énervait les élèves de Saint-Paul, déçus de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre le match. …toutefois, reprit le médecin, quand le tumulte s'atténua un peu, un élève vient de se proposer pour le remplacer. Nouvelle cacophonie : hurlements de joie pour les lèves de Saint Paul, déception affichée pour les élèves d'Edouard. L'équipe attendait pour venir sur le terrain. Et maintenant, que le match continu ! »

Personne ne remarqua que le nom du nouveau venu n'avait pas été prononcé. Tous étaient tellement impatients que le match reprenne ! Les élèves de Saint Paul penchèrent instinctivement leur cou en avant pour voir quel élève s'était porté volontaire. Il ne pu toutefois être reconnu dans l'agitation de la reprise du match. Enfin…

Eliza le, ou plutôt la reconnue cependant. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien à haute voix. Bizarre me direz-vous ! Mais Eliza tenait vraiment elle aussi à ce que l'équipe gagne. Elle se promit quand même d'en parler à la mère supérieure à la fin du match. « Une fois Candy expulsée du collège, je pourrais enfin être la petite amie de Terry » pensa-t-elle avec joie.

----------

Jouer contre une vraie équipe était vraiment plus difficile que de contrer son édredon, tenu par Patty et Annie, mais qu'est ce qu'on s'amusait ! Si ses deux amies étaient effrayées, Candy était aux anges, même si cela comprenait de se prendre des coups ! En effet, au bout de trois minutes, elle avait réussi un surprenant essai, car après avoir passé plusieurs joueurs avec brio, un joueur se jeta sur elle avec l'intention de faire un placage. Il n'y réussi qu'à moitié ! Candy, en effet réduite à voir pousser le gazon, continua à quatre pattes, n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres de la ligne de but, le joueur continuant de vouloir l'arrêter en la tenant à la taille, et marqua le premier essai de son équipe. Candy eut toutefois très chaud, quand elle s'aperçut que pour la freiner, son adversaire l'avait tellement serrée à la taille que son short avait commencé à glisser peu à peu, et qu'il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu que le secret de son anatomie ne soit découvert. Quand elle remit son short en place, elle remarqua que les autres joueurs de l'équipe étaient un peu pâles, on avait en effet frôlé la catastrophe. Heureusement personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Se fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement. De l'avis de tous, c'était le plus bel essai réalisé de tout le match. L'essai fut ensuite transformé par William, un excellent butteur, ce qui permit à l'équipe de revenir à dix contre seize pour le collège Royal Edouard. Les élèves de Saint Paul retrouvèrent soudain leur vitalité de début de match, alléluia, peut-être que tout n'était finalement pas perdu. Mais il restait encore 42 minutes à jouer, ce qui n'était pas rien, et les joueurs d'Edouard ne semblaient pas apprécier ce revirement de situation, ils paraissaient plus déterminés que jamais à gagner ce match. Mais cette nouvelle recrue ne semblait pas se laisser démonter, ni lui, ni Terry, Archibald et Alistair. Tous les quatre avaient des mines déterminées, ce qui avait fait remonter le moral du reste de l'équipe. Allez, le match n'était pas encore terminé !

Les inquiétudes des élèves se trouvèrent vite fondées. En effet, les joueurs d'Edouard devinrent plus virulents, et leur jeu plus brutal. Mais maintenant que l'équipe avait une lueur d'espoir, elle n'allait plus se laisser faire, et opposa une farouche résistance en optant pour un jeu défensif, ce qui paya, puisqu'Alistair réussi à un moment à récupérer la balle après une passe mal faite par un joueur de l'équipe adverse, mais il fut hélas rejoint dans son bel élan à quelques mètres de la ligne de but par des défenseurs, et alors qu'il se précipitait dans l'en-but pour aplatir, un joueur fit une tentative de placage pour l'arrêter. L'arbitre était loin et ne pu voir avec précision si oui ou non Alistair avait aplati. Dans le doute, une mêlée fut formée à cinq mètres de la ligne. En prenant bien leur temps pour aller à l'autre bout du terrain, Terry rappela à Candy le principe de la mêlée, et surtout leur rôle de pilier.

Candy trouva l'exercice difficile. En effet, la mêlée lui demanda beaucoup d'énergie, devant faire face aux huit joueurs en face d'elle, et qu'il fallait faire reculer, ou tourner. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue avec ses sept compagnons de mêlée une pièce-clé d'une puissance machine à aller de l'avant. Le talonneur, Donald, réussit à faire passer le ballon dans leur partie de la mêlée à la remise en jeu, et grâce à une rapide passe, un autre essai fut marqué par Alistair, puis transformé par Archibald. On en était à 17/16, pour la première fois, Saint Paul avait l'avantage. Il restait trente minutes à jouer, et le stade était littéralement en feu, les surveillants et dirigeants des deux écoles avaient renoncés à imposer le calme, et eux-mêmes étaient redevenue des enfants et encourageaient leurs équipes respectives.

Pendant encore cinq minutes les deux équipes se disputèrent le ballon. Finalement Saint Paul réussit à récupérer la balle, plus précisément Candy, qui par sa petite taille réussit à se faufiler telle une souris entre deux joueurs de l'équipe adverse qui se faisaient une passe, et fonça. Malheureusement, elle fut arrêtée par un violent placage. Le choc fut si brutal qu'une fois plaquée, elle fit encore une roulade arrière avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur la pelouse.

Le stade entier retint son souffle : le joueur allait-il bien, allait-il se relever, ou tenir compagnie à Harry sur le banc de touche. Et le joueur d'Edouard : carton ou pas carton ? Le sang de Terry, et des cousins, ainsi que du reste de l'équipe, ne fit qu'un tour. Heureusement, Candy se releva, en titubant, en ne sachant plus très bien où était le nord du sud, certes, mais elle se releva. Ouf, ni blessé, ni carton. Pendant ce temps, les joueurs adverses avaient profité de ce moment d'inattention pour marquer un essai, ce qui les fit retrouver leur entrain, puisqu'ils marquèrent cinq points. Mais quand le jeune homme désigné pour transformer l'essai vit le visage de Terry, fortement contrarié parce qu'on avait osé faire à celle qu'il considérait comme l'unique amour de sa vie, il en fut tellement décontenancé et terrifié qu'il rata l'espace entre les deux poteaux d'au moins huit mètres. Si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, il aurait pu sans ciller pulvériser l'équipe adverse. Il était vraiment, mais vraiment très irrité. Il restait maintenant un quart d'heure de jeu, et l'équipe adverse menait 17 à 21, et s'était repliée dans sa partie du terrain afin de freiner toute attaque de Saint Paul.

Terry, quelques instants avant le remise en jeu, annonça la couleur : « on fonce dans le tas, et pas de quartier ! ». Ses équipiers étaient galvanisés, et Candy déterminée, bien décidée à se venger du fait qu'on l'ait arrêté de cette façon. « Mais, et la défense ? », osa demander le plus jeune membre de l'équipe, Andrew, et aussi le plus impressionné par l'équipe adverse. Le regard noir, Terry s'approcha de lui, le saisit par les épaules, et lui dit : « La défense, tu t'assoies dessus. Tu les vois là-bas : tu montres que tu as peur, et ils se lancent à l'attaque. Alors, tu avances, et la défense tu la fous au placard, ok ! ». En disant çà, il 'avait encore plus effrayé. Mais bon an mal an, il suivit son capitaine. « Et n'oubliez pas qu'il faut aussi compter avec les arrêts de jeu, alors, pas de découragement ! ». L'équipe se replaça, le ballon fut remis en jeu, et le match reprit.

Son intensité redoubla. Si vous n'avez jamais vu un match de rugby de vos propres yeux, vous aurez beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce stade. Si ces gens ne se connaissaient pas, s'ils venaient pour assister à un match entre deux équipes et deux écoles, et s'ils allaient à la fin du match, quelque soit le vainqueur, faire la fête (la fameuse troisième mi-temps), pour le moment, il s'agissait de savoir si une chaîne infernale de six années de défaites allait oui ou non être brisée. Ainsi, une partie du stade s'était enflammée pour soutenir son équipe, six fois vaincue, tandis que l'autre moitié du stade vibrait pour les champions en titre. Aucune haine, seulement la volonté de bien gagner, de faire un beau match, de tout donner, et après de se réunir et célébrer l'événement.

Pour le moment, cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que l'équipe s'escrimait à passer la défense d'Edouard, sans résultat. Pourtant, il fallait se dépêcher, car l'arbitre n'allait pas tarder à siffler pour signaler qu'on jouait les arrêts de jeu. Mais à force de voir la mer se fracasser contre lui, un mur cède toujours, et c'est ce qui se passa ici. Le ballon en main, Candy, plus petite et plus souple, réussit à se faufiler entre les joueurs, et avec l'appui de ses équipiers, réussit à marquer un essai, quelques instants avant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Elle n'avait pas entendu les vivats de la foule qui l'épaulait alors qu'elle courrait vers l'en-but, mais dès qu'elle eut aplati le ballon, et qu'elle se releva, la figure et les vêtements pleins de terre, le volume se mit à fond, et un sourire illumina son visage, en même temps que ses amis se précipitaient pour la féliciter, et que les élèves avaient bondis de leur siège en hurlant leur joie. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, sur cette transformation, si Terry marquait, ils gagnaient. Quand Terry regarda les poteaux, le public, les joueurs d'Edouard (avec il est vrai une certaine "cruauté" dans le regard, par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à Candy), et finalement cette dernière (à qui il adressa un de ses rares sourires), il tira. Le silence régna l'instant de sa course, et soudain des cris s'élevèrent de toute part. Le tir était passé ! Au bout de six années, le collège Royal de Saint Paul l'emportait 24 à 21. Les élèves étaient au comble de la béatitude, tandis que ceux du collège Royal Edouard étaient plutôt…d'humeur maussade dirons-nous ! Patty et Annie s'étaient levées du banc et dansaient sur place. Il restait encore quelques minutes à jouer, durant lesquelles Edouard essaya vainement de revenir au score. Quand l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, les deux équipes se serrèrent la main amicalement, comme si ces deux heures de lutte n'avaient pas existé. Et ensuite, les joueurs amenèrent Candy en triomphe sur leurs épaules, sauf Alistair et Archibald, qui étaient en train d'être félicités par leurs amies respectives, qui s'étaient précipitées sur le terrain. Pas de coupe, le match était amical. Juste un tour de terrain en vainqueur, et la fierté d'avoir défendu les couleurs de son école.

Candy retrouva sa tenue de collégienne, un peu contusionnée, avec tous les coups qu'elle avait reçu, mais rien au visage, ce qui était le principal, car alors on aurait pu à la fête la reconnaitre à ses blessures, et alors tout aurait été fait en vain. Elle reçue les félicitations des sœurs, spécialement de Sœur Grey, et des frères. Sœur Grey lui dit même dans un grand sourire « Félicitation », ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez elle.

----------

De son côté, Eliza n'avait pas oublié d'attendre Sœur Grey. Dès avant la fin du match, elle avait commencé à se rapprocher des coulisses, car elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, les frères et sœurs iraient à la fin du match voir l'équipe. Si elle ne réussit pas à capter l'attention de Sœur Grey quand celle-ci alla dans les vestiaires, elle attendit, alors que les gradins se vidaient et que tous se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment des garçons, où, profitant de la chaleur estivale et d'un grand jardin, avaient été installées une estrade de danse, et des tables pour la fête. Au bout de quelques minutes, son attente fut récompensée et elle obtint l'entretien qu'elle désirait tant.

-Ma sœur, commença à dire mielleusement Eliza, je crains d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-A propos de quoi mon enfant ? Lui répondit-elle poliment.

-Au sujet d'un des joueurs de notre équipe. Précisément, celui qui est entré pour remplacer Harry Oldborn, au début de la seconde mi-temps.

La mère la dévisagea. Ainsi elle avait reconnu Candy.

-Mon enfant, quoique vous ayez reconnu, je vous prierai de l'oublier. Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables, et il était dit que cette jeune fille nous mènerait à la victoire.

-Mais enfin ma Sœur, elle a participé à un sport auquel elle n'avait pas droit de participer ! Eliza s'énervait, elle sentait que la Sœur était au courant, qu'elle cautionnait même cela, et çà lui était intolérable. Mais enfin…dit-elle dans un dernier recours.

-Ma fille, je vous prierai d'oublier et de vous taire. Si vous parlez, le match sera considéré comme invalide. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

-…

-C'est ce que vous voulez ? Répondez !

-Non ma Sœur, dit-elle à contrecœur.

-Bien. Allez maintenant vous amusez avec vos amis. Et ne me dérangez plus avec cette histoire.

Et sur ces mots, la Sœur partie et laissa Eliza seule dans les gradins. Tous les autres étaient partis à la fête. Cette Candy gagnait toujours, c'était un véritable démon. « Candy, j'ai déjà du supporter l'humiliation du jour de la fête blanche que j'avais organisée, mais là, tu me le paieras cher ». Et sur ces paroles qu'elle voulait réconfortantes, Eliza rentra au dortoir, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de voir sa rivale en pleine gloire. Gloire secrète certes, mais gloire toujours.

----------

Il était dix heures du soir et la fête battait son plein, malgré les remontrances des religieux qui trouvaient leurs collégiens et collégiennes beaucoup trop "proches" les uns des autres. Déjà certains rentraient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, et le soleil se couchait. Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à être donné. Annie, Archibald et Alistair, Terry et Candy avaient beaucoup dansé. Les élèves du collège Royal Edouard s'étaient montrés fair-play, et s'étaient autant amusés que s'ils avaient gagné. Ils semblaient très heureux qu'enfin Saint Paul gagne une rencontre, et promettaient de revenir l'an prochain pour prendre leur revanche.

On avait beaucoup cherché ce jeune homme blond, le remplaçant d'Harry, mais on avait seulement pu mettre la main sur sa sœur jumelle, une certaine Candy Neige André, qui avait dit en rigolant, ainsi que ses amis, que son frère était fatigué du match, et était directement parti se coucher après être revenu su stade.

-Dommage, dirent les élèves d'Edouard, nous aurions bien aimé faire sa connaissance.

-Il est 10H30, il est temps de regagner vos dortoirs. Les religieux des deux écoles semblaient penser que la fête s'était assez éternisée, et qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme, avant de recommencer l'année prochaine !

Avec des grincements de dents, des protestations, à reculons, tout le monde s'exécuta. Patty et Annie dirent au revoir à leurs chevaliers servants, et prenaient le chemin conduisant à leur bâtiment, et à leur chambre, quand elles virent que Candy manquait. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles, pas de Candy. Il fallait se dépêcher car les religieux maintenant ne voulaient plus que rentrer et se coucher, et n'avaient plus beaucoup de patience en stock, après cette bonne journée.

En fait, et l'explication était simple, c'était que Terry avait emmené Candy dans un bosquet d'arbres proche depuis au moins dix minutes, pour pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête, chose dont il rêvait depuis une semaine, son attention ayant du se porter uniquement sur sa préparation au match.

-Alors Tâches-de-Son, comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme çà, dit Candy en bougeant brusquement. Ouille, mon dos !

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on a pas bien préparé son corps, dit Terry d'un air sérieux. On a des courbatures partout après un match. Viens, assieds-toi, que je te masse le dos.

Le massage de Terry était un délice. Il massait exactement les endroits qui faisaient souffrir Candy. Ses mains caressaient le corps de Candy, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'elle. Sous l'étoffe, il pouvait deviner les courbes féminines de son aimée, et cela commençait à le rendre fou, il décida qu'il «était préférable de s'arrêter là, avant que cela ne dégénère.

-Çà va mieux ? Dit-il en rendant imperceptible à la jeune fille le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui.

-Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de masseurs.

-Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

-Passionnant, mais j'ai mal partout.

-Toi, tu as du vite partir pour ne pas être reconnue, mais nous après on s'est fait masser, ainsi que pendant toute la semaine. Nous étions mieux préparés que toi physiquement. Pour une première fois, tu t'es quand même bien débrouillée. Tu m'as impressionné Tâches-de-Son.

-Terry ! Aïe.

-Ah ah, maintenant que je sais que tu ne peux plus bouger un muscle de ton corps sans avoir mal, je vais pouvoir te taquiner tout à mon aise. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'embêter sérieusement ma petite sœur. Voyons voir, que vais-je bien pouvoir te faire ?

-Terrence Graham Grandchester, ne croyez pas que c'est parce que j'ai mal aux muscles que je suis incapable de me défendre, ou de vous courir après pour me venger de ce que vous m'auriez fait subir. Et mêlant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et se mit en position de défense.

-Ah bon, Mademoiselle croit qu'elle va pouvoir m'échapper. Attends un peu. Et lui aussi se leva, et se mit à lui courir après. Je vais te tirer les couettes, et après je couperai la tête de toutes tes poupées dans ta chambre, dit-il sur le ton de la franche rigolade.

-J'n'en ai pas des poupées, lui répondit-elle, en se retournant. Elle ne vit pas une racine qui dépassait du sol, et trébucha. Elle réussit à retrouver son équilibre pour ne pas tomber. Mais c'était trop tard, Terry l'avait rattrapée, et il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser s'échapper.

-Alors je trouverai quelque chose d'autre pour t'embêter, dit-il avec un de ses sourires qui faisaient fondre Candy. Celle-ci pressentait le danger d'être seule avec lui, et détourna la tête.

-Tous les autres vont nous chercher, on ferait mieux de revenir.

-Non, douce Juliette. Pas sans un baiser. Un baiser, pour avoir conquis les lauriers de la déesse de la Victoire. Un, et je vous rends au monde.

-Terry, bouffa t-elle faiblement, je suis sérieuse.

-Et moi aussi douce Juliette.

Allait-elle lui laisser prendre un second baiser, après lui en avoir déjà volé un. Elle ferma doucement les yeux quand Terry se rapprocha d'elle. Elle sentait près d'elle son doux parfum de lavande, et lui, son envoûtant parfum de rose. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à se toucher. Candy, plus petite que lui, se surprit à passer les bras autour de son cou pour arriver à son niveau, à passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Les baisers de Terry étaient si suaves, si bons. Lui aussi était heureux. Enlaçant Candy doucement à la taille pour ne pas réveiller ses douleurs dues au match. Il était le jeune homme le plus comblé de la Terre. Candy et lui s'embrassaient, il ne pouvait qu'être au Paradis.

Ils ne se tenaient là seulement depuis quelques instants, quand ils furent dérangés par un bruit de fourré. Ils se séparèrent, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être, et attendirent. C'était Annie qui cherchait Candy.

-Désolée de vous déranger, dit-elle en souriant, après avoir comprit la scène, et le fait qu'elle venait de briser une harmonie, mais il faut vite rentrer. Et tu connais sœur Grey quand elle s'impatiente, Candy. Vite, dit-elle en prenant son amie par le bras.

-Au revoir Terry, dit Candy, à bientôt. Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ?

-Bientôt, je suis toujours au manoir de mon père. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu es toujours la bienvenue. Au revoir Juliette !

-----------

Les étoiles étaient claires, la lune haute et pâle. La journée était finie. Dans leurs lits, deux êtres pensaient l'un à l'autre, et à leur bonheur futur.

FIN


End file.
